Truth or Dare: Naruto Lemon Candy Edition Flavoring Thing
by Spaikrab
Summary: When the gang get together and have a truth or dare party, will it be serious and not fun, or just plain stupid? Read to find out. Or don't, I guess. Rated M, Main Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSai, NejiLee, GaaraSaku, ShikaInoTemari. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Naruto Lemon Candy Edition Flavoring Thing

DISCLAIMER OF YOUTHFUL CANDY: I do not own Naruto, Hinata does

(Hinata: Wait what?)

(Me: Nothing!)

"So, why did you call everyone important to the series to your house, Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"Well Sas-wait... did you just call me Naruto?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded as a response, with no 'hn' as usual.

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! HIDE YO KIDS AND HIDE YO JUTSU!" All of the soon to be tortured victims screamed. Except for Gaara and Neji, who were playing with action figures. Everyone soon noticed this, and they just had to say" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!** ", which caused Gaara and Neji chase them around for five hours. After the stupidity ended, they actually decided to see just why Naruto and Hinata decided to call them over to their place.

"Well, the reason is because we wanted to tortu- i mean play Truth or Dare: Extreme Lemon Edition. Everyone (excluding Naruto+Hinata) just said one thing... "Wat".

"Guess we have to explain. You see, there is this magical game called Truth or Dare. Every so often a magica-" Naruto was busy explaining when Dog Breath and his side kick, Bug Boy shouted ''GET TO THE POINT!" "Alright, alright. Jesus. Anyways, someone decided to make a new verison of Truth or Dare, except this one involved more erotic questions. Just be prepared to A. Be uncomfortable, B. Kiss your love interest, and C. Lose your virginity." After naruto said what could happened, everyone was about to refuse to play. That was, until Naruto brought in plan B, aka beer. Everyone now happily accepted the challange, as Naruto, to put in laymans terms, "Brought in the good shit". After deciding the order of which the dares or truths will go, Naruto was nominated to go first.

"BRING IT ON" Naruto said, unwilling to lose.

"You have to confess your love to the person you love in front of all of us." Sasuke said, smirking. He then noticed he was coming towards him. 'WTF! THE DOBE ACTUALLY LOVES ME?' Poor Sasuke didn't notice Naruto was grinning from the very beginning, making everyone think, except for Sasuke, 'Did he already confess his love?'. Once Naruto had made his way over to Sasuke, He grinned, before leaning in and kissing... Hinata. Sasuke turned his head, then just let out the breath he was holding in. On the other hand, Hinata was very flustered. 'Naruto-kun loves me. He actually loves me... I need to be strong for Naruto-kun. No more fainting, no more blushing and getting nervous, and no more studdering.' To Naruto's surprise, he felt Hinata deepen the kiss, and he was loving every moment of it. When they finally did pull away, Naruto looked at Hinata, and everyone else, shocked that the thing they had been trying to do for years just happened naturally. When the silence was broken by Naruto, he said "You guys continue the game. Me and Hinata are going to be a while..." Once he was done speaking, he suddenly grabs Hinata and brings her to his room, ready for some love. Kiba, finally out of the trance, was about to go after him when Tenten grabbed his shoulder. "Leave it be, Kiba. They clearly both love each other with a passion that not even fate can break." Realizing this, Kiba simply sat down, and said the fateful world that would litteraly rock his world.

"Dare"

(AN: Got some suggestions for a dare? LEAVE A REVIEW, I CAN'T READ MINDS [As much as I would want to]. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed, will probably make more if i like where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba-plosion

Chapter 2: Kiba-plosion

DISCLAIMER OF CANDY: I do not own Naruto

(This idea was given by sco23. Thank you!)

"...Alright, who was going to be next again? Those two are going to be busy for awhile..." Sakura said.

"I AM NEXT!" shouts a random voice named Kiba. "I CHOOSE DARE!" Kiba said with a voice that could compete with Narutos. Everyone thought and thought and thought, but most of them were to have Kiba face his worst enemy: cheeze. Just then, a magic card of stupidity landed on Sai.

"Hm? What's this?" Sai said. As Said read the card, he became redder and redder and redder. Finally, at the end, he just laughed hard. Sasuke snatched the card from Sai, and read it. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Alright. Sez here you gotta get naked and put on a dog collar and act like a dog, then Ino, Sakura, and Tenten must go and rub his most sensitive areas that he must tell us, and can't say stop until he can't take the rubbing anymore.

"Oh...can i choose truth instead?" Kiba asked, not wanting to be naked.

"No, you have to complete the task or you have to eat 50 pounds of cheeze." Sakura said, really not wanting to touch anybody.

"Do I have to touch Kiba? Because I really don't. What about Hinata? She could switch places with me!" Said a hopeful Ino

"Hinata is still doing their...thing and won't be out for awhile." Tenten said. "You might as well get this over with Ino."

"B-B-But I don't want to touch Kiba..." Ino stated.

"None of us do, but we have to. Might as well get this over with" Sakura said.

After that got over with, they decided to look for a collar and passed by Naruto's room. Then they heard a couple of shouts.

"Naruto-kun, its so big!" Hinata screamed.

"Hina-hime, your so tight!" Naruto erotically said.

"What?! It grew bigger?!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura and the rest of the girls got gigantic nosebleeds, while the rest of the guys blushed.

"Alright...lets go find that collar." Sakura said after recovering from the nosebleed. They found the collar but oddly enough it had a name on it. The name said with a tag, Gift to Emo Lord.

"OH HA HA VERY FUNNY NARUTO!" Sasuke said, very pissed at that tag.

"Lets just get this dare over with." Kiba muttered. Kiba quickly undressed himself, and put on the collar, walking around on all fours doing a occasional "arf" or "bark". Ino, Sakura, and Tenten then rubbed his most sensitive area: his penis (duh). Kiba was to say, in the least heavan, ignoring the death stares from Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Why are you rubbing me like that? Kiba said, confused on why Tenten was currently fapping him off. Tenten whispered into Kiba's ear, causing him to turn a bright red. Soon after that, Kiba couldn't take it anymore. But before he could release the baby making candy, Tenten place a little chakra on his second head, causing himself to eventually exploded from the amount of pressure placed on him.

"Wow. He litterally exploded from that much pressure placed on him. Interesting..." Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys, me and Hinata are back!" Naruto said with the biggest shit eating grin he had ever managed to have.

"Hinata, come sit down with the girls. We want to ask you some...questions." Ino said with a evil glint in her eye. Hinata sat down with the girls, unknowing on what was about to happen.

"Hinata, question one. On a scale of 1-10, how good is Naruto?" Sakura asked, thinking to herself that it was probably a 3 at best.

Hinata simply replied "Beyond 10", which the girls were disbelieving.

"Alright Hinata, question two. How large is Naruto?" Ino asked.

Hinata replied with "8 inches when limp, and atleast 12-14 inches when erect. Here, i'll show you right now." Hinata quickly undressed Naruto, and when she got to his underwear, everyone's eyes (excluding Hinata's) bugged out of their skull. The girls were thinking 'aw man! I should of been nicer to Naruto. Its so large, its mesmerizing.' while the most of the straight guys were thinking 'I would DEFFINATLY turn gay or atleast bi for that cock...'

Tenten finally snapped out of it, and said "Hinata, question three. Would you have everything but Naruto, or just Naruto?"

Hinata said "Just Naruto."

Naruto, who was sitting and waiting, got inpatient and said "CAN WE PLAY THE GAME NOW?" Everyone nodded at the sudden outburst.

"Alright, who wants to be next?" Hinata said. Someone raised their hand and said "Truth"

(AN: Another chapter for ToD! Who should the next person be? and should we cover two people in the next chapter? Review or pm me with ideas and the person! Anyways, thanks for reading!)


End file.
